


of cats and goddesses

by quakeriders



Series: feysand tumblr prompt fills [7]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Make Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: “For cauldron’s sake, Rhysand, will you sit still for one minute?” Feyre snarled, the small brush still hovering above his eyelids. Her own eyes were narrowed and watching him carefully as he squirmed.“It tickles.” He whined - actually whined. Five hundred years old and whining at the sensation of a brush moving against his eyelids. Illyrian baby, indeed.Or: In which Feyre does Rhys' make up for his birthday party and he's being a total baby about it





	of cats and goddesses

**Author's Note:**

> illyrian-bookworm asked: Hiiiii saw some of your stuff ITS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! I have this funny prompt what if feysand did each others makeup? 😂 i just thought that would be hilarious, obviously no pressure if ya not want to write it.

“For cauldron’s sake, Rhysand, will you sit still for one minute?” Feyre snarled, the small brush still hovering above his eyelids. Her own eyes were narrowed and watching him carefully as he squirmed.

“It tickles.” He whined - actually whined. Five hundred years old and whining at the sensation of a brush moving against his eyelids. Illyrian baby, indeed.

“Yes, I know.” Feyre replied impatiently. “But you were the one who wanted to do this, remember?”

It was true, Rhys had taken one look at the vicious black line that ran along Feyre’s lash line and arched up in a sharp flick at the corner of her eyes and had said that she looked like a cat- or a goddess. And then he had promptly demanded for her to do the same for him.

Mor was better at applying cosmetics in general, but the deep black coal that Feyre used was notoriously hard to deal with and her practice with brushes allowed her to create sharper, more defined lines. Mor’s work was more smudged, wider and had a softer angle.

So, here they were.

Their family had already gathered in the dining room downstairs and Feyre was already dressed in all her glory for Rhys’ birthday party. He had taken longer than her to select his clothing and fumbled with his hair for what felt like hours. And now he was causing them to be later still by squirming like an unruly child.

“Hold. Still.” She told him and cupped his face with her free hand.

Rhys let out a slow breath and his shoulders relaxed. “Alright, I’m ready.” He said dramatically.

Feyre placed the brush at the corner of his eye and with a flick of her wrist, pulled the line halfway up, right towards his eyebrows.

“You squirmed less when I pulled seven arrows out of your wings.” She told him when she moved onto the other eye. Now, the problem was matching this one to the other.

“The pain was expected.” Rhys grumbled, eyes dutifully closed. She had chided him three times already to keep them shut.

As she turned his face, his lips however found her hand and pressed nipping kisses to each of her fingers.

“Stop distracting me. Don’t you want to look pretty?”

“Don’t I always, Feyre darling?” He purred against her fingers and Feyre bit back a small groan.

Her fingers tightened on his face and she held him still. “Hush now.”

And then she placed the brush down and drew. It was perfect and Feyre felt immensely proud. Sure, it wasn’t the same as painting, but it still, it was close enough. And Rhys always looked like a work of art to her.

“Can I open my eyes now?” Rhys pouted and she leaned forward to press her lips against his.

He kissed her back without hesitation, but Feyre broke away before he could pull her down into his lap.

She looked down to find his eyes still closed. She smiled and whispered, “You can open your eyes now.”

He did. Blinking slowly, as if anticipating pain or discomfort. And then his eyes focussed on her face and he frowned. “Your lipstick is smudged.”

Feyre barely managed to peer at the mirror over his shoulder, when Rhys had reached for a tissue and was gently running a folded edge along the corner of her lips.

Then he stood and guided her into the now empty seat. “Let me fix that for you, my love.”

She rolled her eyes even as she chuckled.

Rhys picked up another brush and dipped it into the red dye. He swirled it around like he had watched her doing so many times before. Then, with a smirk, he placed the brush to her lips and gently spread the dye over them.

Feyre held still, showing him how one was supposed to react when being tended to and he stuck out his tongue at her.

“How do I look?” Feyre asked, after smacking her lips and rubbing them together until the dye felt warm and buttery.

“Perfect.” Rhys whispered, his eyes shining. “But the more important question is: how do I look?”

Feyre grinned up at him, wrapping her arms around his hips, pulling him closer. “Like a cat. Or a god, I suppose.” She said.

Rhys chuckled. “That’s what I was aiming for. Let’s go, I need to dazzle our guests.”

He entwined his fingers with hers and together they walked out of their bedroom and joined their family downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> *zombie voice* FEEDBACK  
> [tumblr: @quakeriders]


End file.
